


Good love is on the way

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brazil, Multi, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Acai… Acai… Acaiiii!” echoes behind them, the voices coming from beach vendors on the other side of the street, Harry finishes his sugar cane juice and grins when he gives it back to Niall empty. When they turn back to the hotel it’s almost dawn and Harry’s running beside him, the ripples on his muscles are clear as he jogs alongside with him and Harry sends him a sly look<br/>“You love me already” he says bursting in a sudden laugh<br/>“No” Niall says and Harry almost trips.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Niall goes to Rio de Janeiro and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good love is on the way

**Author's Note:**

> Since I visited Rio last summer and I really loved it I thought about writing a fic set in there and yeah, that's about it.  
> Some of the conversations are in Portuguese(and please forgive me if there's something wrong), some as in like less than one percent of the fic. All mistakes are mine, I'm horrible, I know.  
> I hope you will enjoy your reading!

The beach is the first thing Niall sees when he opens his eyes. Rio de Janeiro, music and colours and dancing and being free. The familiarity of Mullingar bored him at one point and one day, seated on his bed playing Fifa he decided to go away, after the operation on his knee and staying at home and laying on the couch for months enough was more than enough.

He packed his bags, just a few clothes, shoes and hats and there he was, his mum smiling with tears staining her cheeks and his dad standing there with a small smile and soft look on his face, his dad reminded him to call home sometime and be safe in the loudness of the airport, _Passengers for flight to Rio de Janeiro departing at nine forty-five, this is the final boarding call for Are Lingus_ making Niall giddy. It wasn’t much, he had his guitar and a surfboard that were going to be sent on his staying in Rio and the promise to himself to have fun and know about love and music and freedom like he never felt before. He loved home, but Rio was going to be it, definitely. 

The sun brashly filters through the curtains, the smell of the ocean entering the room in a rush when Niall opens the window of his hotel area by the beach; Niall’s board leans on the cream coloured wall, clear in its Irish colours he had personalized before ordering it. The small fun board was the minimum he could get since he wasn’t that experienced and his knee wasn’t in the best condition for advanced surfing, still, he was able to paddle along the fresh water of Leme during the first days and catch some small waves. He called his mum days before, until she screeched something about not calling her again so much during a day-Niall called that a success. 

He goes to take a shower and brushes his teeth quickly while the water jets hit his body and with damp hair, he slips into some shorts and wear a shirt; locking his room closed, he rushes down the elevator wishing for some good waves to catch early in the morning 

“Mama! Tudo bem?” 

“Horanito! Where are you going this early in the morning?" Maria, the service agent by the main entrance desk asks him with a smile and a couple of sandwiches with two bottles of water. He kisses her cheeks quickly, slipping on his sunglasses and thanking her hurriedly

“Vou pegar algumas ondas, Maria!” he quickly says fretting to pace for the slide doors when he almost slips on some suitcases carried by a waiter 

“Pay attention! Dios meu, Horanito!” She stands from her desk chair, cheeks flushed from the heat of her suit.

“Desculpame, mama!” She rolls her eyes in response when Niall helps the concierge passing by “Obrigado!” Niall adds before the doors slide close and he’s met with the wonderful sight of Copacabana beach from Leme’s end laying in front of him after crossing the streets; palm trees leading the way down Atlantica and people already settling in with their costumes and shorts.

He’s tried surfing there, after a few small waves he decided on trying Arpoador by the end of Ipanema, his first days were down Leme and he travelled his way to Copacabana for his stay before returning to Pontao.

Niall stops by his breakfast bar, Angelica is already waiting for him with his breakfast when he steps in. Anacleto huffs kissing Angelica quickly before disappearing in the back

“O usual, si?” Angelica asks while she watches the oven, cheese melting on his toast while Anacleto serves him with a large platter of ham, a baked baguette broke in half, some slices of queijo fresco, half papaya that he would have devoured after having a surf session already wrapped in kitchen film and a fuming cup of coffee.

“Gracias, señor” he nods up to Anacleto that nods as well combing through his beard with his fingers and going to the sink to wash his hands quickly. 

“Desculpalo por favor, ele é um imbecil” Angelica winks, she smiles giving him the plate of melted cheese on toast

“Angelica!”

“Verdad!” they bicker funnily throwing their hands in the air. 

It’s relatively early and there aren’t many costumers around, Niall’s the only one on the counter and he appreciates the light music coming from the old stereo at the back of the counter where Anacleto disposes of the bottles of liquor and cleans the glasses. Niall chuckles when Angelica swats Anacleto on the back of the head with the back of her hand and he kisses her square on the mouth, they look lovely like that while the orange curtains play colourful effects on the tables.

“Obriga-”

“De nada” Angelica wraps her wavy dark hair in a bun still held in Anacleto’s hold, she’s blushing adorably and Niall leaves his way out. It’s only eight in the morning so he guesses he has time to take the bus to Arpoador. He breathes in the air and smiles at the bus coming down the main street. 

He slips in watching down the road for people, deciding to come by during the holidays was the best thing he could have thought of, winter holidays are amazing of their own but Rio makes up for the dread of packing through cold days in Ireland and the gloomy clouds in the morning, his skin feels warm and he buzzes shaking off the memory of the cold wind of home. 

He holds his board closer and straps his backpack tighter on his back, his insides bubbling with a frantic type of energy as he runs towards the beach of Arpoador; he greets some of the early risers already jogging along the sidewalks with a wide smile and he can’t contain his grin when his bare feet fall into the sand, its cool feeling reminding Niall he’s out of Ireland and in a new place. 

He takes up on his board and settles himself to wax it; he applies a base coat having already removed the old coat from the day before and feeling the bumps along the vertical drops and radical layback snaps. He knows the water will not be as cold as he will be done since the sun is already up in the sky, so he picks his top coat rubbing it obliquely on the board. He slides a hand across the surface feeling the slickness on the board to stand up and walk towards the Atlantic. 

“Fuck” Niall wonders aloud watching waves crashing towards the each at mild power; there are not many people and he’s glad about that. He wears his body suit, material adhering on his skin as if it’s a second one. He frowns at his legs that look more like sticks, and hooks his leash strapping it on his ankle watching some people already catching some waves. He sits a little, breathing in the scent of the waters and admiring the sun shining from the East. He’s never loved a place this much before, though he’s never been anywhere else, he knows Rio is everything he wished for. 

He walks down to the waters and runs with his towards the deeper side with his board that starts weighing on his arm and flipping it so it lays flat on the water for him to paddle along the waves. He waits a little getting familiar to the feel of the water and tries to stand slowly for a small wave and trying it out with his knee and working some kinks in his body. He sighs in relief trying the waves out when he sees a medium one coming, working through that one and padding along to a bigger one coming, he’s a little bit out of breath, but he goes towards that one and stand on his board as it approaches.

The feeling is always exhilarating as he remembers, he lowers himself paying attention to bending his knees to shift along the line of the board, he holds his board when he curves and sails on top of the wave. Water cuts on the edges of his board, creating a v shape as he settles down to stand back straight on his fun and watches around him. 

He paddles far ways to another one, crashing on the rocks of the beach and stands on his board, and ride it when a yell distracts him, something like an imprecation thrown in the air as he goes towards the wave when he spots another surfer in a bodysuit on the same wave 

“Prestao atencion!” Niall hears from his side and he panics watching himself as he slips off his board and into the water. He gulps as he goes down, the wave crashing unto him and his board pulling him up when two strong arms circle around his waist and drag him to the shore while he’s having coughing fits.

“Você está bem?” a rough voice makes Niall squint upwards until he’s faced with a man with blue eyes staring at him irritated

“Is he okay?” he hears another word from another man appearing on his side, he tries opening his eyes again, shaking his head to get read of the water falling on his face 

“I’m fine just-” Niall coughs a couple of more times “-Could have turned the other way ye fuckin’ muppet ya?-Could have killed me up there!” he says coughing again

The blue-eyed man eyes him going to point a finger when he stops himself looking down the body suit and the board on the left cracking a smile

“I should have, shouldn’t I?” he retorts and falls on his back on the sand “Irish, aren’t you? Who uses  muppet  instead of bloody imbecile as an insult…” the man wonders aloud and Niall can finally see him well over the droplets of water falling from his eyelashes, his dark blue suit tightly wrapped around his body

“I’m fine, thank you” he turns, his eyes adjusting to the burst of light coming from the sun and being partly shielded by the man in front of him as he sits

“Sorry mate, bit of a wave crasher this one” he excuses flicking a cigarette out of the Derby box, “You mind?” Niall shakes his head, noticing the hair shaved on the sides and the middle long and kept in a knot. The guy smirks, and his white teeth bite lightly on the filter and Niall shouldn’t find somebody this beautiful only one week in Rio, but his heart stutters a little watching as the guy flicks the lighter on and leisurely flames up the tobacco.

“Don’t get under his spell or something…” he raises his eyebrows 

“Niall”

“Yeah, nice to meet you. Louis here, he’s a kill-joy” Louis cocks his head and extends his arm for a wet and grainy handshake, his hand smaller than Niall’s own but warm and gripping him in a vice 

“Zayn” the other guy offers, he’s in no bodysuit, just a pair of shorts and converse 

“No surfing?” Niall asks in lieu of his thinking

“Can’t swim for shit” Zayn admits puffing out, they sit like that for a while until Niall remembers about his board, and he turns around to find it upright in the sand, its colours flashing against the sunlight

“You see, kill-joy,” Louis says rolling his eyes and Zayn pinches his ears

“Wicked board, I have to admit,” Zayn says squinting at the sun

“I know” Niall smiles blushing a little at the tussled hair one as they stand to look in front of them 

“That’s Liam, this bloody fucker” Louis says, his voice turning fond as he watches the guy paddling towards another big wave, his motions smooth and clean as he makes his way to stand on the board and skid across the crashing wave, nice and swift like Niall’s seen on the TV while watching Pro-surfing competitions.

“He’s been lodging us here for God knows-six in the morning -the twat” Zayn grumbles by his side, still smiling and whistling while Liam returns back to shore still stood straight on his board. 

Niall gulps watching the broad chest and long legs for a moment too long and breathing a bit shallowly as the guy runs towards them with a smile on his lips. He shouldn’t look this handsome, nobody should look this handsome Niall reasons, but then he spares a look at Zayn and okay he understand a little, but still-Liam shouldn’t look this handsome while wet from head to toe and with muscles bulging through his wet-suit.

His thought process goes a bit to shit he can tell since he doesn’t even notice when the stud- Liam- well, stud comes near and leaves his board to lay on the hot and dry sand to shake his hand, that’s fine because the only thing Niall can manage to say is “Hi” and he considers it a success. Liam’s hair is wet and curly flopping lightly as the brushes it back with his hands.

“So I saw you crashed with the Tommo,” he says smiling again and Niall nods watching as Liam rubs his eyes, his index scratching his cheek when he shakes his head. 

Louis punches Liam’s arm and Niall doesn’t dwell on the fact that Liam doesn’t budge, not even a little, Louis frowns and goes for another punch that Liam promptly blocks and yeah, Niall’s fucked. 

“Live around here?” 

“Nah, Leme” Niall shrugs reminding himself that is just a look, just a fleeting look and he’ll probably part ways with this group when another guy with a yellow board runs towards them

“Liam! Did you want to leave me in the mouths of sharks?”

“I told you not to paddle too far” Liam slings an arm around the loosed-curled one’s waist. Niall squints a little watching how the taller one leans into Liam’s touch and how the look fit together, for a moment he wonders how much stamina they’d have in any given situation, but he shakes the thought out of his head before saying something silly.

“That’s Harry, proper clumsy and a bit of a touchy-feely guy” Louis intervenes, Harry gasping in feigned incredulity

“Don’t reveal all my secrets, Louis!” Harry responds with his green and wide eyes and Niall chuckles 

“We are from Leme too,-been coming here just for surfing, we are going down the way to Barra to them big waves and stuff” Liam looks at Harry taking off his suit and helping him with the zipper. Niall nods absentmindedly while Zayn and Louis start walking to their backpacks that are casually situated on the rocks by the Atlantic.

Niall’s not entirely ready as when Liam unzips his bodysuit revealing the ripples of muscles and he slips it off till waist, skin tanned-literally sun kissed and fucking great to look at-but he nods with Harry.

“I know mate, can’t look anywhere else” Harry murmurs on his ear and Niall blushes while Harry laughs aloud still dressed in his suit from waist down. He looks fairly amazing really,

“Have any plans for the day, mate?” Zayn asks loudly over the sound of crashing waves

“Nah, just thought about catching on some waves, but Louis’s been a right twat about that, so” Niall jokes simply, Louis flips him off before turning to him 

“I heard you, wave crasher!” Louis points his fingers accusingly while taking his suit off a dressing up in some shorts and shirt 

“Gonna have some lunch, wanna come with?” Liam slips his fingers just about on his nape and around his shoulders to urge him on and Niall shivers a little, hopes for heavens Liam didn’t notice cause that would have been embarrassing to explain, but he nods 

“If it’s no big deal…”

“Oh Irish, we’re going to make you see the world!” Harry slips a hand down his suit and Niall gulps looking back at his board before running to take it, he hears Liam whistle loudly at it when he has it under his arm

“Sick board, is it a fun?” 

“Yeah fun, -been thinking about getting a short but gonna stick with this one, you have a fish yeah?”

“Pivots are cool just for small waves, I have a gun, wanna see?” 

 

 

Niall considers he’s found a bunch of things from his first stay in Rio and among those four lads that have no sense of location, which baffles him since they lost themselves at least four times before even getting in reaching sight of Bar do Beto.

What confuses Niall even more is that Harry said he’s had a B in geography and while he entertains the idea that Harry knows where Brazil is, Harry doesn’t know fuck shit about the rest; if Zayn didn’t actually have his phone up and working they would have certainly end up in a ditch way far from Ipanema. But it’s fine, they are eating and Liam is actually seating next to him eating fish while Harry wonders about how coconut milk could work with palm oil and Zayn eats a serving of paella that Louis nicks spoonfuls of-they're horrible, that’s what.

“-been here since last week? You know, going on a mini road trip moving down from Leme, we wanted to reach Barra da Tijuca before going back home, try all the beaches” Liam chews a piece of toasted bread while Harry comes in talking about pigeons and so on stealing some spoons of paella from Liam’s plate, he looks fairly clingy or attached to Liam’s side while Zayn types away on his phone with a smile on his lips.

“That’s the same thing I’m doing, but with no car” Niall munches on his bread, his paestis long gone before Louis managed to get on his third ball of acajare  

“You can join us, wave crasher” Louis juggles with a bundle of keys in his hands 

“Are you gonna call me that forever?” 

“Very much so, wave crasher” Louis drinks is bottle of Caninha, Harry sipping bits of it when Louis’s not looking 

“But, really, join us it’ll be fun, lads?” Liam insists 

“He’s in for me, mate” Zayn downs his glass Acai Juice asking the waiter for another glass of it.  

“He’s in for everybody, tomorrow we are going up to Christ the Redeemer, you up for it?” Harry stand moving from the chair and stretching his long limbs, a hint of skin showing some sort of a leaf pattern, Niall thinks he’s got really lucky for some sort of reason. He wishes he could touch it but he desists

“Always” 

He doesn’t take the bus back to the hotel, but from how much he laughs Niall guesses he did the same kind of exercise to rush for it and walk back to his room. 

 

 

A ring startles Niall early in the morning, Liam's number flashing on the screen when he eyes the time by the nightstand.  

“We’ll be there at Windsor in twenty minutes!” Louis shouts over the line and Liam laughs croakily into the phone 

“You heard the man, wave crasher” 

“You too?” Niall hears a smacking noise and Zayn groaning in the background. Niall smiles fiddling with the covers of his light comforter 

“It’s a nice nickname, mate. See you”  

Niall hums before hanging up and sprinting to take a shower when his phone beeps again take your board following up the message of Zayn and Harry telling him to wake up. He thumbs away a quick  _I’m showering!_  and Harry’s immediate answer _Naughty, I see!_  comes through before he sets the phone down on the counter

He shakes his head and chuckles at Harry’s emojis, but dresses over thinking about his shirt and shorts and calling up Maria from the reception when he doesn’t know what to choose 

“Horinato horanito… camiseta branca e la camisa a cuadros, donde está tu mãe!” she sighs exasperated, he thanks her and wears on some jeans, not bothering to comb his hair and slipping on his sunglasses.

“Gracias mama, tu es mi mãe por ahora!”

“Andale!” she hangs up huffing and laughing

The thrill of his phone makes him rush through the halls, fortunately he doesn’t slip on any suitcases before getting out of the hotel. He holds the sandwiches prepared by Maria in a big brown cartoon box meeting Zayn out the car

“You’ve got a family here or summat?” Zayn whistles at the sandwiches 

“Maria is the receptionist, but I’m under her wing so” Niall shrugs happily and steps in the red Citroën with a huff, his spot already cleared by Harry and Liam in the back. Niall settles in the middle with Liam and Harry at either side of him, Liam somewhat sleeping even if the sun is burning through the window glass. 

“Didn’t sleep?”

“He just needs a good breakfast and he’s up for heaven’s coming” Zayn comes in for Liam, his eyes meeting the ones of Niall with a smirk

“Might as well draw a dick on his forehead, that’ll wake him up” Louis snickers 

“’s good” Liam mutters flipping Louis off. Liam’s head comes to rest on Niall’s shoulder, his other one taken up by Harry’s head and the mop of curls trapped in a loose bun while he snores softly, cheeks reddened by the heat. 

“When’s breakfast?” 

“Now,  gonna take away” Louis says before stopping the car and rushing in front of a little bar and coming out with Zayn and a white box that as soon as makes its way inside makes Harry and Liam wake up

“See?” Zayn laughs quietly passing back a baguette with dry cured ham and queijo fresco already set in back to them.

Liam and Harry devour the sandwich in moments before flipping out their smoothies, a concoction of what looks like a concoction of greens in a glass. Niall feigns disgust while Harry hums through his smoothie and Liam is already done with his 

“Morning, Niall!” Liam laughs to down a bottle of water just after, Niall chuckling along with him and trying to contain the blush from appearing on his cheeks 

“Morning, Harry?” Niall squeaks squirming, Harry’s hands settle on the small of his back 

“I told you he was touchy” Louis comes in looking straight ahead, music blasting from the speakers as they lead the way through the streets, the ocean just outside their window brimming under the sun.

Off the main road they lead through the first streets going upwards to the Corcovado; the vegetation swamps around them as the street becomes smaller, the tram leads the way to the little parking short ways from de Redentor. Liam holds the backpack on his back while Harry handles the photo camera and talks about how nice it is to take great time-lapse photos. Zayn and Louis talk on the phone with a smile on their lips and the promise of bringing their girlfriends by one day. 

“Cool uh?” Liam whispers when they reach the top 

De Redentor’s extent is above their head stretching its arms outwards and looking to the vast infinity of what Rio is, not a lot of people are here and they manage to the whole round and look down the concrete railing in awe

“One of the seven wonders of the world,” Niall says and concentrates on the fact that Liam’s hand is on his arm, his tanned fingers just on the pale of his skin.

Niall doesn’t know if he is happy for the feeling it gives him to be by Liam’s side or the fact that they were actually standing above Rio, the Atlantic stretching long ways from them or he doesn’t know how to explain himself why he needs Harry to be there too, with him and Liam. The view is spectacular, almost ethereal to witness, the light blues and yellows and the greens of the mountains mixing together in just one place.

“I want a picture of this” Niall wonders aloud, but Louis’s already taking his phone away from his hand and with a snap he has his first picture of Rio, with idiots as lads.

“-Take a quick selfie?” Liam asks him with a blinding smile, Niall nods taking the phone from his hand while Liam slings an arm along the curve of his shoulder

The pictures are terrible and some are unfocused but Niall looks at three of them: a shot of their eyes while the Redeemer was behind them, one with Liam ruffling his styled quiff while Niall was looking at him and the third one with Harry’s big smile, Louis’s goofy face and Zayn’s smirk in the background. He sends the third one to his mum captioning it _crashed with some Brits along the way!_  

He falls asleep on the way back but he doesn’t miss the press of Liam’s fingers around his wrist while he snores softly on his neck and the heaviness of Harry’s hand splayed on his thigh. He doesn’t sleep the night.

 

 

After a day of participating in casual beach volley matches Niall ends up spending most of the morning alone, bored he sends a message to Harry and not long after he’s in company while looking outside the windows of his room in the hotel. 

“Did you eat breakfast?” Harry asks as soon as he is in and for a moment Niall wishes he didn’t send a message 

“Where’s your shirt?” Niall asks, not that he’s complaining, for God’s sake, this is a fair blessing 

“I’m seducing you, remember?” 

Niall would like to say _no, actually this is worse than seducing_ , but he shakes his head and laughs with Harry as he walks around his room at ease; Niall looks at him and the number of tattoos he has on his body, he kind of loves the moth on his chest, but he really doesn’t know what the fuck is the deal with the mermaid- 

“What’s her name? The one with the pussy out” Niall asks pointing to Harry’s arm while he strokes it absentmindedly

“Caterina, it fits her, right?” Harry smiles and Niall shakes his head in defeat 

“No, it doesn’t” He says clearly, Harry presses a hand to the moth on his chest offended and Niall stays put for a moment before moving from the window and catching up to Harry. He drags him outside the room for breakfast after taking one of his shirts out for him to wear

“Public indecency is prohibited everywhere,” he says

“Right Niall, in _your_ room” Harry says and Niall flushes looking forward and trying not to pay attention at how Harry laughs like he’s dying or something, the shirt fits right with Harry that Niall just fucking wishes he had a bigger one, not that he cared anyway, but Harry’s nipples are turgid; Harry’s hand feels nice in his he thinks and he wonders what other things would feel nice if done with Harry. 

Mama Maria is by the reception when they pass by and Harry greets her excitedly kissing her cheeks and flailing around in explaining how wonderful the hotel is, Maria looks at him for a moment before murmuring a

“Es que està bem?”

“Si, el es un poco loco mama” 

“Hey!” Harry drawls with a pout and kisses her again before waving a goodbye.  

They manage to eat breakfast while Harry hums tunes under his breath and while chewing a croissant, Niall wonders for a moment if Liam being around would make this feel as complete as he thought it’d be

“Are open relationships a thing for you and Liam?” Niall asks, he didn’t really mean to but Harry nods before Niall even has the chance to joke about asking

“Just really good at not being jealous I think, that’s how it works,” Harry says with a bit of the crème staining the corner of his mouth 

“You have something” Niall wipes the crème away from the corner of his mouth. 

Harry’s skin feels soft at the touch, he wishes more than to touch but when Harry holds his wrist and directs his finger into his mouth Niall holds his breath for a moment or more than that. Harry’s tongue feels hot on the pad of his thumb, swirling around it just one time before popping it out of his mouth, his lips look pink enough and Niall mutters a twat under his breath. 

“Thanks,” Harry says and Niall wishes there could be something else Harry would say Thank you for. 

"Why are you so naughty, Harry?" 

"Ask Liam" Harry chuckles unwrapping one of the Chupa Chups laid out on the candies table. 

“Is it easy?” Niall asks when they’re out the doors of the hotel and met with the wonderful side of the Atlantic extending in front of them, the sun is scorching on Niall’s skin when Harry starts walking along the way, his hair loose and raising in the wind.

“It’s easy if you make it” Harry murmurs and slips his sunglasses on, he extends his hand towards Niall and Niall slips his hand in Harry’s.  

They don’t do much, well, Harry runs and Niall after renting a bike rides it alongside with him. 

It’s soothing to say the least and Niall feels like he’s in love for some reason, it’s not heavy and unfairly hard to bear, it’s easy.

“I think it is” he says to the wind and Harry nods with a blinding smile on his face. 

They stops by some street joints walking around and listening to the fizzing of meat and the smell of coconuts

“Um pastel de queijo e um de carne por favor” he smiles to the man that’s frying a couple down a big frying pan.

Harry’s still pacing around some shops when Niall comes by the main street to meet him with a hot pastel, he gives him a cheese one but Harry still eats a bite of his with a smile on his face, there’s a particular stall down the main road that serves freshly squeezed sugar cane juice and they stop by there too sitting down and looking down on the beach.

“Acai… Acai… Acaiiii!” echoes behind them, the voices coming from beach vendors on the other side of the street, Harry finishes his sugar cane juice and grins when he gives it back to Niall empty. When they turn back to the hotel it’s almost dawn and Harry’s running beside him, the ripples on his muscles are clear as he jogs alongside with him and Harry sends him a sly look 

“You love me already!” he says bursting in a sudden laugh 

“No,” Niall says and Harry almost trips.

 

 

“You should come and stay with us, you know?” Zayn meets him when he’s out the doors of Windsor, a cigarette between his lips 

“I can?”

“Mate, you’ve been basically under our wings for three days and you didn't die, we can manage you” Louis points where they can leave their backpacks

“Oi, I’m not an animal!” 

“You look like an Oshawott, though” 

“Zayn!” Zayn laughs putting the cigarette back in the box 

“Where are Liam and Harry?” 

“Jogging I guess, health freaks indeed, up at six in the morning and all” Zayn chuckles when Louis slips on a can of pop.

Somehow it’s all nice and calm, Louis and Zayn are nonchalant and with a joint between them they talk about cool it would be to visit Sao Paulo for their last stay, go to clubs and have fun.  

Niall rolls down his window and looks outside, already in love with the morning scenery that leads them down to the beach. Harry and Liam that are settled down some rocks in Diabo, watching the sunrise until Louis throws a shoe at them and Liam jumps down the rock to lock Louis in a not so kind hug, they end up rolling on the sand, Louis spluttering and huffing about is hair while Liam ruffles it quickly and pins him on the sand, still laughing like he’s won the world. 

“Told him to stay with us” Zayn whispers to Harry quietly 

“You could, Niall, you must!”

“What about Mama Maria…” Niall pouts when Liam shakes his hair and bites at Louis’s neck

“Mama Maria will understand, you had to do it anyway, going down Barra and all”

“I’ll miss her” he frowns at Louis smiling like the mark on his neck it’s his and Liam ruffles his hair some more, he makes a minimal farting sound, completely unrelated to the sight in front of him even though he loves it.

“Oh, Oshawott, don’t fret”

“What?”

“You’re so easy to read man, Rio’s been nice” Zayn flicks his lighter and Harry laughs holding his stomach. Niall pushes Harry on the sand for his own account and if his hair is full of sand, well, that’s Harry’s fault.  

 

When Niall wakes up it’s night and the bed he’s laid upon is much darker and crowded instead of lighter and with less people. Niall remembers some occasional drinking and Zayn asking for a group nap followed by fumbling and moving two double beds together, yelping and cursing and sighing and slurred talking before everything else.

Niall’s sandwiched between the mop of Harry’s hair tickling his neck and Zayn’s cologne, he remembers something about Harry needing Zayn by him while sleeping. Niall doesn’t know what he’s doing between them now, and as much as he’d like to revel in the feel they both give, he needs to piss. He makes less noise possible, moving from the bed to the carpeted floor to the bathroom watching outside and trying to relocate himself, when he comes out is to the sight of the balcony left open and-

“Sofitel” Niall stumbles on nothing and presses a hand to his chest before looking back at a yawning Liam by the balcony, a cigarette tucked behind his ear

“You scared the hell out of me, mate” Niall laughs, heart still hammering before Liam shrugs and pats the place beside him

“Sorry, wanted to try” Liam admits sheepishly in a whisper, his legs are pressed to his chest, hair shabby and nose red from the wind swishing and hitting directly on their faces 

It doesn’t take long for Niall to sit there and look outside, getting used to the view or the beach and the lights flickering in front of them, the noise, the laughter and the smell of freshly cooked food; Niall adds to that the heat of Liam’s body by his side and he chuckles a little before yawning again, he doesn’t know what it is, but he feels as if this is alright, the sitting by a balcony and looking outside and expecting nothing to happen.

“Wanna take a walk?” 

“The others?” 

“I’ll leave them a note” 

“Okay” 

It’s easy.

 

People are dancing when they slip out of the hotel; Liam left a note not-well-written, but Niall guesses that was enough since he hurried him up all through it. There are people everywhere and Niall just looks at how vibrant and alive everything feels, how the people look and how much fun they have just by enjoying music as it goes. 

“Hungry?” Niall asks stepping nearer to Liam and watching as his eyes widen a little, he nods, his hand stopping on the small of Niall’s back when the people by the street make them walk even closer on the sidewalk.

“I heard coxhinas are amazing, wanna try some?” Liam presses his palm further into Liam’s back and Niall moves along with him and shaking off the warmth that comes in swamps down his belly 

“Señor por favor, dos coxhinas e dos churros, obrigado” 

“Sete real señor” 

Niall looks at Liam and watches as he converses with the man about the weather, his accent still pretty thick when he talks but makes up for it from how much fast he speaks

They walk by the beach and lead down up to Forte Duque de Caxias, it breaks away from the movements in Leme to regain some peace and tranquil ity , it’s refreshing almost as the heat of the crowds takes off the beach down Copacabana. The fortress on top of the hill is garnished with a wonderful Brazilian flag and Liam pays the fee for the walk upwards to the forte. 

“Heard Rio‘s pretty cool for running away” Liam leads the way upwards to the military base, there are a number of small animals around and even though they’re not the only ones they walk really closely to each other.

“Worked for me at least” Niall smiles, he unwraps the churro of its brown paper and takes a bite

“Fuck, this is so good… How long have you been here, with the lads?”

“A week and a couple of days, walking alone in the mornings is good for those” he points to the rest of coxhinas in the bag

Liam hums, smile pressed on his lips as he ducks his head. He looks down, fingers working the strings of his hoodie and frowns a little, pink lips puckering a bit 

“What happened to your knee?” Liam whispers taking the first bite of his churro as well.  

It’s unusually calm given it should be one of the most visited places including Morro de Urca or Christ the Redeemer, but Niall considers it must be unknown to a lot of visitors. 

“Just- it was fucked up, you know, ligaments and all that, some surgery done and here it is, still fucked up though, can’t do much” Niall shrugs watching his converse on the asphalt, for a second he thinks he’s not the one walking there with Liam by his side, it feels mostly like a dream.

“Surfing is enough” catches up to him, Liam grasping his arm and pulling him near before Niall manages to stumble on a stone 

“Eh, not that I can try the tricks you pull on ya board” Niall recovers rolling his eyes, he still likes Liam’s hand around his arm, it's heavy and hot against his skin 

“Wanna try a double? See how it feels?” 

“Got a longboard?” 

“Nine-foot, still got to work your knee, cool?” 

The view of Copacabana is amazing seen from there and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks make it even nicer to see. 

“It feels mostly like a sanctuary” Niall says looking at Liam and holds down on the railing and prevents him from looking down over the railing 

Niall pinches at the back of Liam's hand and smiles when Liam says an embarrassed 'sorry' under his breath. Niall rubs with his palm the feeling of Liam’s hand in his skin hoping it’ll stay. By the time they're tired of walking down the way from the forte, they are by Niall's hotel, and Liam whistles at the sight of his hotel room and frowns much later 

"It's not going to matter if we'll be all cramped up right?" 

"I like it”

Maria is by the reception when they see her, Liam all shy and embarrassed when she pokes him to stop him from using formalities. Liam converses with her for a while managing to seem quite good at Portuguese even though he excuses himself if the pronunciation is not quite right

"Te amo filho meu, eu sinto saudades de você" Maria hugs Niall closely when he comes back with his things all ready, Liam on the phone with Louis on the line to pick him up "Diga-me olá, si? Antes de sair, Horanito" 

 

 

"Barra is fucking nuts, man" Louis whistles when they stop and watch the sight of waves crashing on rocks and some people already trying the waters with their boards. The sun is shining bright in the sky and Niall holds Liam’s pinkie when they walk down the beach, his longboard removed of the coat of the previous day they went to Joatinga and surf. 

Liam pulled on his board for a while, paddling along with him and pulling him in to sit on his board when he was stable enough to stand on it and try a small wave. It took them a lot of tries but after a while they caught the hang of it, pulling themselves up on their feet in synch and Liam pulling Niall in by the waist to stay near and balance the weight on the board.

Niall got tired halfway in and stayed seated by the beach while Harry and Liam pulled waves and rode them quickly, their body movements fluid and precise as they went. 

Swells of sand shine in front of them; Liam is already waxing his board and Harry draped over him behind his back. Zayn looks over the shore trying to count the people right there before walking towards the mini bar by the far right of the beach 

“Niall! Wanna go for it today?” Liam calls waving his arms towards him, but Zayn pulls him away, hand coming to grasp on his wrist 

“We’re getting breakfast!” 

Liam frowns and Harry blows a kiss to Niall, they tumble on the sand and Niall would have been worried about that before, but now he just laughs and for a moment he wished he had just joined them. He doesn’t think about nice it would have been to be pinned down by Harry’s and Liam’s body against his.

“Oshawott” 

“Hm?”

“Oh, so you are used to the nickname, nice” Niall shakes his hair with a tint on his cheeks when Zayn ruffles his hair

“I’m old like you” Niall grumbles playfully and he hums liking the feel of the hot sand on the skin of his feet

“But you’re cute, that’s the difference” Zayn states pushing his glasses over his hair and squinting at the sun “What are you going to do about those two?” 

“Hm?” 

“Osh, come on-” Zayn laughs, Niall looks at Zayn’s tiger tattoo and stops himself from blushing. 

“I knew you were an Oshawott, who gets pink like that if not one of those?” Zayn’s skin is hot against Niall’s when he pulls him in and Zayn laughs when after ruffling Niall’s hair, Niall stumbles on a ripple of sand. 

“Shut up, Umbreon” 

When they’re back with the breakfast Liam and Harry are already far off the shore and Zayn leaves them to it. Louis’s gone on the side playing volleyball with some habitants, they loudly shrill as they pass the ball between each other.

“You know, I can eat all of this if they’re not coming now” Niall offers to watch out for the plates on the table cloth they set down on the sand.

Zayn is already digging in Harry’s plate shrugging when Niall looks at him, so Niall takes his and by the time Liam, Louis and Harry come back they need to buy more croissants and cups of coffee. 

 

 

“I thought you were athletic?” Louis shouts behind Niall, Harry shrugging with a casual look 

“You thought!” Niall says quickly trying to spike over Francisco’s set

“We are being destroyed in here!” Liam calls receiving a serve. He changed in shorts while Louis just took off the upper half of his wetsuit, his skin glints in droplets of water against the rays of the sun and Niall doesn't pay much attention to the rest “Who even told you to ask them for a match? Did you see their sets and spikes?” Liam rolls his eyes 

“But you wanted to play too!” Louis shoots against Leonardo and hisses a yes! When the ball hits the other side of Thiago when he goes for a dig, his hand missing the ball by far. 

“Not all of them against us” Liam gestures around him, already in position to receive the serve by Marco at the far end.  

Marco’s smiling which Niall finds pretty annoying since he’s being overly vindictive after Louis and Liam kill-blocked his spike with a grin on their faces. Zayn snorted and everything escalated from there, Diego went on spiking on them like they were Muppets to hit and Francisco kept blocking Niall’s attempted shots.  

“I thought it was going to be a friendly match!” 

“Does it look like a friendly match to you, Payno?” 

Niall just stands from the left corner of the improvised volley field and watches Louis and Liam argue while receiving the ball and attacking on the other side. He shakes his head sparing a look at Harry that is sitting down opposite to Thiago playing a rock-paper-scissor match of their own. Zayn is gone somewhere else and Niall doesn’t even remember having a match like this in his life, it’s like returning back to secondary school. 

“Niall! Caralho!” Francisco curses aloud, his hands on his head 

That’s the only thing he hears before the ball hits his forehead. 

 

 

Niall wakes up squinting at the colours of the sunset, the swishing of the waves wakes him up with his head on Liam’s lap. Liam’s hands are still playing with his hair and scratching his scalp at times. Even though Niall wants more he guesses that’s all there is to it, so he hums, he stays there wondering about the wideness of Liam’s palm and everything else is actually pretty useless to think about. 

“Louis killed Francisco” Liam scratches his beard, his fingers rubbing at the skin of neck 

“Why not Marco?” 

“Elena’s serve laid Thiago on the sand, I don’t want to be on the receiving end of that”

Niall laughs watching the waves crashing on the rocks, and thinks for a second about Liam’s lips before his heart starts to hammer in his chest. Liam’s looking ahead and Niall sees only the thick bear and scratches a little under his chin.

“You could kiss it better” Niall tries 

“Uhm?” 

“You kiss it better with Harry, I need healing” Niall points to his forehead with a cheeky grin on his face

He means, there is no way in hell he’d get distracted by any means if the world came to an end by Liam’s hands if that’s a way to put it, there are many ways to put it, even by Liam’s mouth- it’d be totally cool.

“I suppose I could” 

Then it’s all more than what if just feels on his skin, looking at the sunset setting over their heads and escalating in front of their eyes. But there he is, and really it’s never been easier to slip his hand under Liam’s beardy chin and press there, scratch and thumb on his birthmark, the one Niall wants to bite at. Liam’s fine with it, he hums. It’s never been easier to watch Liam smile and tug at his hair, never been easier to catch up to the sound of waves and just think fuck it and kiss Liam on the mouth like he’s been dying to do since forever. It’s so easy and Liam’s lips are a drug of their own.  

“How have you been liking it so far?” 

“On which level, because I’m pretty sure you kissed me” Niall teases, Liam tugs at his hair again just a tad harder and soothing the little itch by stroking his thumb in the skin there “Oi, Rio’s been nice” he gets out quickly

“Okay” and Liam kisses him this time, Liam’s lips are downy and salty and wet and Niall bites on his bottom lips just to try them between his own. Niall laughs when Liam slips his hand on his neck 

“I’m trying to kiss you here” 

“Your hands are fucking big, always wondered how’d they feel” he goes to bite him again, just pull Liam’s lip between his teeth and watch as it turns in a darker pink when he leaves it. Louis calls them from the ups of the rocks waving his hands till Liam has to yell back and shut him off. 

“Is that _La Tortura_?” Liam says in bewilderment 

“Do you like Shakira? I love Shakira, come on, let’s go” Liam starts along the way to get to their car, Niall feels puzzled for a minute but Liam’s hand is solid and real and fucking hot in his own and he can’t feel anything but trepidation because he’d like to kiss Liam more and God, he can’t even describe what he’d like to do to Harry anyway. 

 

 

It all seems to change quickly over time, Niall thinks he’s never felt anything stronger than how Harry hovers around him and how Liam touches him. They’re never gone and even if Niall is not around them, they always gravitate around him.  

Though, as much as Liam and Harry like moving and running in the morning and drinking their smoothies, Niall gets to see how they are like when everything goes still for a minute, how they close around each other and lay on the bed, Liam’s fingers in Harry’s hair and Harry’s face pressed against Liam’s neck and probably Niall had seen it before, but now it’s evident, almost as obvious as Niall saw it when Liam slings his arm around Harry’s middle the first time they met each other. 

When he wakes up it’s his birthday and he smiles like a fool feeling Liam and Harry’s bodies around him, he snuggles deeper in the comfort they give and he closes his eyes to then squirm when Harry’s hands slide up his side and Liam’s fingers dig deep into his hips

“Get used to it” Harry yawns on his neck and Niall shivers, his faces feels hot against the sheets and hell he’s going to fucking get a stiffy in no time if Liam’s fingers continue their way down on his briefs 

“He got to kiss you first” Harry whispers, eyes still closed and his mouth biting down Niall’s collarbone, Niall groans quietly shaking his head “It’s my turn now” Harry continues while Liam kisses the back of his neck and dammit 

“Can you get off somewhere else?” Zayn’s voice comes clear when the door of the bathroom closes “Someone here would like to keep their monogamous state intact, you know?” Louis cuts in with his voice heavy in sleep

Liam laughs behind him and Niall slides down in the duvet hiding himself and the flush in his cheeks till Louis shuts the door closed and Harry presses a kiss on Niall’s head 

“It’s my birthday” he blurts when he comes up for air to have Liam’s hands on his belly, fuck he doesn’t even know if he’s hungry or horny 

“Really?”

“Happy Birthday!” Harry grins and Liam chimes in with a short and sweet birthday song while Harry manages to slip Niall off his shirt 

“Well Liam, seems to me I’m a step ahead” Harry chuckles and Niall looks at him for a moment before he’s pressed down on the bed and he has a stiffy to take care of eventually now or unfortunately later

“So young and pure, Niall” Harry smirks and kisses him and Niall sighs into the kiss wondering what did he think he’d be doing if Harry and Liam weren’t this active and always excited about taking his clothes off and kissing him. And fuck, Harry kisses so good Niall loses himself in it, his mouth and tongue and lips feel so amazing and

“God” Niall chokes pulling away from Harry. Liam’s hand is in his pants and Niall didn’t know he needed this: having Harry on top of him while Liam is stroking him like he only can.

“Guess this is our first gift” Harry says returning to kiss him, his tongue is hot and he feels so good against Niall’s own. 

A swamp of warmth bubbles Niall’s belly while Liam is stroking him and Harry is kissing him and it’s not a long time before he comes in Liam’s closed fist and the last stroke Liam gives is so slippery Niall groans a little, feeling a bit sensitive. 

When Liam wipes his hand on Niall’s shirt and moves away from the bed with a kiss on Niall’s cheek Niall frowns and looks at Harry, he really thought-

“Wait, no giving back?”

“Go shawty, it’s your birthday, we gon’ party like it’s your birthday, we gon’ sip Bacardi like it’s your birthday” Liam starts watching Harry that follows along with “And you know we don’t give a fuck cause-”

“It is my birthday!” Niall laughs

“Good lad, good lad”

They shower quickly pouting because the shower cubicle is too small and reach Louis and Zayn by the breakfast area on the table on their phones 

“It’s Niall’s birthday!” Harry throws his hand in the air expectantly when Zayn says 

“Ergo you two gave him a good happy birthday hand job, nice” he rolls his eyes and Niall’s pressed against Zayn’s chest for a moment, it feels good and it hides his blush or his laugh bubbling from his belly 

“Yeah, was good” he admits and Zayn slaps his cheek lightly with a small smile 

“Happy Birthday!” he says sincerely, Niall holds him close until Harry pulls him away with a frown

“You have to know, Niall, dear child, these two are really clingy” he points to Harry and Liam with a smirk “Good luck”  

“I can manage” Niall promises, Louis ruffles his hair and Niall guesses that is his birthday wish from him

They don’t do much, they sit by the beach and swim a little, it’s rather comforting now; Niall’s used to the moments of silence and how Zayn like to sit on the sand and slip his feet into it, wiggling his toes and looking in front of him, he’s used to Louis pulling Liam’s shirt over his head before running off and waiting for Liam to catch up with him and retaliate-it always happens, really. Niall’s used to how Harry comes back from swimming and plasters himself on Niall’s body and laughing when he’s wet enough or how he persuades Louis to fuck off Liam’s back and how he can get Liam’s full attention when he wants to. He’s used to how they feel on his skin and how nice they smell when they come back from the waters.

“We have a surprise!” Harry says out of the blue, Liam kicks his shin and Harry widens his eyes muttering “You know I can’t keep surprises!” Liam shakes his head but nods towards Louis that’s on the phone and calls them quickly towards the car when they’re set to go after having some lunch down the first restaurant they spot

“Yeah, but _it is_ a surprise, so keep it” Zayn says with a hum and Harry jumps a little setting his hair in a bun and “Can I drive there? You all don’t ever let me drive” 

“Last time you drove, we were almost going to fall in a ditch” Louis cuts in ending the call 

“I knew it!” Niall says  

Harry widens his eyes a little “What? You were not there!” 

“I just knew you’d be the type to do that kind of shit” 

“It’s your aura” Zayn snickers with Liam and Harry elbows him with a smile when Liam kisses his forehead.

Niall watches as Harry keeps his hand on Liam’s chest to move him away but keep him near at the same time and Niall doesn’t feel anything, but understanding.

“Fuck,” Niall says when they reach Praia Vermelha by the cable station, there’s a bunch of people around but not as much since it’s not weekend, the beaches are quite clear apart from some tourist still running around the bushes of the Red Beach “Lads, this is fucking amazing”  

“Surprise!” Harry says while Louis goes to the station

“You didn’t have to” Niall starts to say when Liam kisses him on the mouth and tells him to shush which it’s nice, really nice and it numbs him a little until Liam grins at Harry and Harry kisses Niall too.

“Shut up Niall, Liam stop instigating me” Harry says pressing his thumb on Niall’s lips and wiping the slick away with a grin on his face “What the hell, Harry” Niall says even though his voice sounds pretty weak, Niall sees the moment in which Liam and Harry think of something, their eyes meeting for a moment and smiling back at each other 

“What a conquest, Niall prepare yourself,” 

“Louis, don’t incite them” Zayn puffs out from his cigarette and throws the butt of it away 

Zayn holds Liam close looking down when the instructor by the front talks about security measures for a while, the cable cab is entirely for them Niall notices instead of a bigger number of people, but he’s glad they are the only ones in the cab. 

“Scared of many things, perfect motor boy” Niall teases Zayn as he clutches Liam’s arm 

“Fuck off Niall” Zayn laughs 

“This doesn’t do a loop de loop, man” Louis snickers and Zayn punches his arm 

The cab starts moving and for a while is just the view of the station they see but as they are halfway on the cable line they see all of Rio’s beaches, from Copacabana to Corcovado, the view is amazing as the Atlantic stretches if front of them and the immensity of it shines before Niall’s eyes. As Niall sets on the side of the cab, far from the doorway Liam and Harry stand beside Niall and look down with him

“Is this good for a birthday present?” 

“Yeah” Niall nods.

Liam ruffles his hair and kisses his head quickly and returns to taking care of Zayn with a bottle of water while he dreads for a moment, Niall looks at them wondering how does Liam do what he does with such ease 

“ The world’s boyfriend,” Harry says as the reach Morro de Urca.

They stop there to look around, the view is sensational, the city, the lights and the sunset shining over the ocean and tinging everything of oranges, red and purples below them.  

“Our-” Niall looks at Harry still pensive and in awe at the sight in front of them. Harry steps beside him while Louis walks around the cable car with Liam, they do the last set of the ride reaching Sugarloaf Mountain and they sit by the benches looking in front of them. 

“Amazing” 

“Yeah”

“What if we fall down?” 

“Zayn, it’s not possible until you want to” 

“Like it, Niall?” Liam asks, his hand firm around the back of his neck, Niall shivers a little 

“Best birthday ever, thank you guys” he says looking in from of him. 

Rio is awake, lights in the night are clear now, the noise, and the clearness of the Atlantic shining under their eyes. 

Niall loves Rio. 

 

 

“You would actually think Rio is only this,” Harry says over the noise of waves crashing on the shore of Leme’s side of the beach “Just beaches and look,” he says holding a stick and a bottle of beer in hand 

“Yeah, it’s being able to fuck Niall and all that goes with it mate, I understand” Louis glances Liam that just glares back at him and suppresses a smile 

“Fuck off” Niall sighs dropping his weight on Liam’s body while Louis gives him the bird 

“Imagine living here,” Harry says ignoring Louis’s remark while Liam whispers “though he’s right” in Niall’s ear, Niall shuts him up with a kiss 

“You’d be dead falling from a set of stairs” Zayn comes in wiggling his feet near the fire 

“I can burn them off,” Harry says rolling his eyes branding the stick and hitting Zayn’s shin with it. 

Zayn flips Harry off and drinks from his bottle of brahma when his phone starts ringing 

“Oh oh! You’re fucking me so good!” Louis moans exaggeratedly to get hit by Zayn with the stick he takes from Harry’s hand “No mum, it’s just Louis- yes, he’s a twat” 

“Fuck you, man” Louis laughs massaging his thigh 

Niall takes a gulp from the beer bottle and passes the rest to Liam that sets it by him in the sand 

“You wouldn’t die, Harry. You’d end up in the hospital in less than twenty-four hours,” Niall says and Harry hits him too with another stick. 

It’s night, a little after eleven and the moon is shining brightly in the sky, the cool wind makes Niall feel comfortable against Liam’s body. Niall thinks about those two weeks away from this night when he’ll leave, but Louis brings him back with a kick and he loves it, he loves everything of Rio now, he loves the tranquillity and the chaos that it is, from a beach to another and whatever is there. 

Louis is about to say something to Zayn when Harry sits by Liam with his little chair and drops his head on his shoulder. 

“They’re not listening, will you listen?” Harry pouts and Niall smiles looking down at their hands, fingers intertwined 

“Would you listen, Niall?” Liam smiles too taking Niall’s hand in his  

“But Harry’s stories are so long and boring” Niall drawls 

“They have no head and no tail” Liam adds taking a gulp of his beer after leaving Harry’s hand for a moment.

“You all are awful” Harry mutters biting Liam’s shoulder through the ripped shirt and Niall chuckles pressing his forehead to Liam’s neck. 

Niall thinks about it now, it’s his first summer away from home, from people knowing him, from the usual alarm and the usual way to the shops and school and work and the monotony of everything, really. 

It’s his first summer away from the still lights of his hometown while he was downing mugs of beer and singing Irish songs in the air by the lonesome streets to home and the quiet way he’d tip-toe around the house to avoid waking up his parents. 

Niall can see the lights of a city that never sleeps from where they are, and he lingers in the smell of the fire they are sat around, he loves the warmth that bounces off the fire and the crisp cool air around them.

“Terrible” Liam chimes in  

Liam’s lips are pressed to his temple when he feels a little bit woozy and buzzed from the beer. 

“Horrible” Niall adds, they laugh and Zayn snorts from where he is on the phone, promising his mum he’ll be back soon. 

Niall doesn’t know if he falls asleep in Liam’s arms, but if it’s that, he loves how much comfort Liam’s body gives.

 

 

When he opens his eyes Niall sees Liam’s bare back, he sighs happily; after three bottles of Baden, Brahmas and the fuck ton of water Harry made him down while they were sitting by the improvised campfire they lit up the beach his hangover is not that bad.  

The sight is always the same when he looks outside the open window: the immensity of the ocean stretched over the shore of Rio, the light music playing by the small bars by the beach, the sun shining through the draperies and the light wind moving them steadily.  

He snuggles a little in the covers with a smile and presses himself against Liam's back draping his arms around his middle, Harry moves along with him grabbing his hips, his mouth pressed on Niall's nape. 

Niall hums with his eyes closed and giggles when Harry digs his fingers on his hips, Niall's breath hitches a little and pushes his back against Harry before Liam grumbles 

"Nialler, I'll fuck you quiet if you don't stop moving" and turns towards him with a smile, Niall tickles Liam’s sides when Harry laughs and holds him close

"That's a good remedy" Harry follows along biting down the skin between Niall's neck and shoulder "Who was the last person you had sex with, Niall?" Harry asks while Liam slips his hand inside Niall’s briefs, Niall groans feeling himself turning red under Liam's gaze 

He smiles anyway, a good fuck in the morning is never bad. 

"We can find out now," Niall says with a sigh against Liam's mouth when he comes up from the covers. Harry laughs and joins Liam's hand closing around his dick 

"What did I say about fucking in the morning?" Louis's voice startles them. Liam starts laughing and together with Harry gives a long stroke up making Niall moan loudly against Liam's skin 

"Fuck off, Tommo we’ve got work to do," Liam says lightly as Louis slams the door closed on his way out the room

"How about finding out now" Harry continues pressing a grin on Niall's back

Niall fucking loves Rio. 

“Oh shit-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
